


Nur für dich

by Larifari (Khaalysee)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I can't deal with transfer drama, M/M, Psychological Trauma, marc can't sleep, the bomb attack is a matter obviously
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaalysee/pseuds/Larifari
Summary: Gonzo muss einsehen, dass sich Marcs Zustand einfach nicht bessert. Und ist gezwungen, die bitterste aller Entscheidungen zu treffen. | Gonzalo Castro x Marc Bartra





	Nur für dich

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh. Eigentlich wollte ich das hier ja bringen, bevor die Wechselgerüchte überhaupt aufkamen, aber… die drecks Bild kam mir zuvor. Immerhin hab ich es geschafft, bevor überhaupt ein Transfer zustande kam. Sollte es denn dann so kommen... es wäre wohl mit der bitterste Transfer...

Gonzalo lag wach und starrte im Finsteren an die Decke. Sein Handy hatte ihm vor wenigen Augenblicken verraten, dass es kurz nach zwei Uhr war. Mist ey. Er sollte wirklich müde sein. Der Flug, das Training, die ungewohnte (aber willkommene) Wärme… er spürte den Tag noch gehörig in den Knochen. Und trotzdem wollte er nun seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr einschlafen. Dabei hätte er es bitter nötig gehabt, morgen sollte er wieder mit der Mannschaft trainieren. Miesgelaunt wälzte er sich auf die andere Seite und grabschte nach dem zweiten Kissen, um sich irgendwie daran zu kuscheln. Half nur nicht viel. Dann das Kissen war weder verführerisch warm, noch gab es gleichmäßige Atemzüge von sich, noch trug es diesen vertrauten Geruch an sich. Diese Mischung aus Marcs Shampoo mit dem leichten Hauch von Minze, gemähtem Gras und dieser Geruch der einfach… Marc war. Gonzo behauptete gerne, dass er nach Sonne roch…

Scheiße, er vermisste ihn so dermaßen. Einzelzimmer waren die blödeste Idee aller Zeiten. Dabei sollte man meinen, dass sie es mittlerweile gewohnt waren, in getrennten Zimmern zu übernachten. Aber das war bis jetzt meist nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen. Ein, zwei Nächte, nicht eine ganze Woche. Oder eben gleich eine Entfernung, die sich wirklich lohnte. Das hier dagegen? Das Wissen, dass Marc nur ein paar Zimmer weiter lag, dass es nur wenige Schritte bräuchte, um die Distanz zu überwinden – das war die pure Folter.

Sollte… sollte er es wagen? Er konnte am nächsten morgen früh genug aufstehen, sodass niemand etwas mitbekommen würde. Wenigstens ein paar Stunden? Andererseits wollte er Marc auch nicht wecken…

„Verliebter Trottel.“, schimpfte er leise mit sich selbst. Gott, er war wirklich schlimm. Andererseits – es war Marc. Strahlender, niedlicher Marc. Wer konnte ihm das schon verdenken?

Knappe zehn Minuten hielt er noch aus, dann gab er auf.

 

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann stand er mit einer frisch organisierten Zimmerkarte vor Marcs Türe. Er hatte seinen Charme spielen lassen und der Rezeptionistin weisgemacht, sich bei einem kurzen, nächtlichen Spaziergang versehentlich ausgesperrt zu haben. „Muss keiner wissen, dass ich nachts nicht im Zimmer war.“, hatte er verschwörerisch gesagt und die junge Dame hatte genickt und gezwinkert. Alles ganz einfach.

Jetzt drückte er so leise wie möglich die Klinke herunter, schob die Türe auf – und stockte. Marc sah ihn aus überraschten, etwas erschrockenen Augen an. Licht brannte, er hatte ein Buch in der Hand.

Bitte was?

„Gonzo!“, stieß Marc aus.

Hastig schloss er die Türe hinter sich. „Warum bist du wach?!“, fragte er dann.

„Du hast mich erschreckt!“, kam es stattdessen mit einem Hauch von Empörung zurück.

Mist, Marc sah wirklich ein bisschen verschreckt aus. Gut… vielleicht war es wirklich nicht die beste Idee gewesen, einfach so mitten in der Nacht hereinzuspazieren. Allerdings… „Ich dachte du schläfst.“, erklärte er. Ob Marcs fragendem Blick ergänzte er noch: „Ich wollte zu dir, ich… hab dich vermisst. Ich konnte alleine nicht mehr schlafen.“ Marc hatte einen wahrlich beschissenen Einfluss auf ihn. Seit der Katalane in sein Leben getreten war, hatte er sich zu einer unfassbaren Kitschkuh entwickelt.

Die Gesichtszüge des Jüngeren wurden jedoch augenblicklich merklich weicher. „Oh.“, machte er. Eine Andeutung seines üblichen Strahlens breitete sich langsam in seinem Gesicht aus. Und… ein Hauch von etwas, das Gonzo nur für Erleichterung halten konnte. „Komm her.“ Er rutschte zur Seite und legte das Buch auf den Nachttisch.

Das ließ sich Gonzo natürlich nicht zweimal sagen – allmählich wurde es schließlich kalt. Er kroch zu Marc unter die Decke und genoss kurz das warme, prickelnde Gefühl, das seinen Körper durchströmte, als sie sich aneinanderschmiegten und sich ihre Lippen für einen kurzen, aber zärtlichen Kuss trafen. Marc, sein Marc…

Der Jüngere wäre wohl auch damit zufrieden gewesen, anschließend das Licht zu löschen und schlafen zu gehen, doch Gonzo wollte noch etwas wissen. „Warum warst du wach?“

Statt einer Antwort kam nur die Gegenfrage. „Warum warst _du_ denn wach?“

„Ich bin aufgewacht, weil ich so alleine war und bin dann zu dir gekommen. Aber du…“ Er nickte in Richtung Buch. „…bist doch nicht erst seit zehn Minuten wach, oder?“

Die Antwort kam nur sehr zögernd. „Nein.“, murmelte Marc schließlich.

„Hast du heute Nacht überhaupt schon geschlafen?“ Gonzalo kannte ihn. Marc würde ihn niemals anlügen aber… manchmal musste man die Wahrheit aus ihm herauskitzeln. Und Marc war eindeutig etwas unangenehm, das schlechte Gewissen, dass er aus irgendeinem Grund zu haben schien, war ihm deutlich anzusehen.

„Ein bisschen.“

„Das heißt?“

„Eine halbe Stunde vielleicht?“

Gonzo zog scharf die Luft ein. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Eine halbe Stunde, das war... Fast nichts! So würde er kaum das Training überstehen. „Marc!“

„Ich konnte halt nicht schlafen.“, verteidigte er sich. „Passiert doch manchmal.“

„Hast du das etwa öfter?“

Marc presste ertappt die Lippen zusammen. Und schwieg. Gonzo beschlich das ungute Gefühl, dass das Problem hier weit tiefer lag, als er zugeben wollte. Und er war fest entschlossen, den Jüngeren zum Auspacken zu bewegen.

„Wie lange geht das schon?“, fragte er leise, doch eigentlich wusste er tief in seinem Inneren die Antwort bereits.

„Seit… du weißt schon… der Sache im April.“, gab er schließlich zu.

Die „Sache“. Der Anschlag, die Bombe. Die „Sache“, die um ein Haar dafür gesorgt hätte, dass Marc jetzt nicht mehr hier liegen würde… „So lange schon?“, flüsterte Gonzo betroffen.

„Also… nicht immer.“, beeilte sich Marc zu relativieren. Etwas zu spät, bei Gonzalo hatten sich schon sämtliche Rädchen in Betrieb gesetzt. „Nur… also, wenn ich alleine bin. Und auch dann nicht immer.“

„Oft genug.“ Gonzo strich Marc durch die Haare. „Pequeño, warum hast du nichts gesagt?“

Er hatte inzwischen seinen Kopf auf Gonzos Brust gelegt und starrte ins Leere. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst…“

Es war so unfassbar typisch Marc. Bloß keine Umstände machen, bloß niemandem zur Last fallen. Und sich selbst stellte er dabei ganz hinten an. Unwillkürlich schlang er seine Arme etwas fester um den schmalen Körper.

„Lass… lass uns morgen weiterreden, okay?“, bat Marc. „Lass uns jetzt schlafen.“

Gonzo hätte zu gerne widersprochen. Doch er wusste, dass Marc recht hatte. Schlaf war wichtig. Doch während sein Freund in seinen Armen bald eingeschlummert war, wurde Gonzo noch von seinen Gedanken geplagt. Er hatte ein unglaublich schlechtes Gewissen.

 

 

~~~

 

Als Gonzo die Augen aufschlug, war es bereits hell draußen. Er spürte Marcs warmen Körper neben sich und brauchte einen Moment, um überhaupt wieder zu realisieren, wo er war. Dann jedoch erinnerte er sich wieder.

„Warum… hat mein Handy nicht geklingelt?“, wollte er schlaftrunken wissen.

„Ich habe den Wecker ausgemacht.“, antwortete Marc, ohne den Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens. „Der Schlaf war wichtiger für dich.“

„Wenn uns jemand erwischt…“

„Und wenn schon.“, antwortete Marc unbekümmert. „Wer sagt denn, dass du nicht zu mir gekommen bist, um mich abzuholen?“

„Vielleicht meine Klamotten?“, gab Gonzo trocken zurück. Er trug schließlich nur Boxer und ein Schlabbershirt. Aber böse sein konnte er Marc nicht wirklich. Er hatte ja irgendwie Recht.

„Wie spät ist es?“

„Halbe Stunde bis Frühstück.“

„Hmpf.“, grummelte Gonzo und drehte sich auf die Seite, um sein Gesicht in Marcs Shirt drücken zu können. Er hatte keinen Bock. Er wollte schlafen, hier, an Marc gekuschelt.

Der allerdings zeigte überhaupt kein Einfühlungsvermögen. Stattdessen schob er ihn regelrecht von sich, um aus dem Bett steigen.

Ey. Seit wann war er denn hier der Kuschelbedürftige?            

 

„Komm schon, Gordito. Aufstehen, Zähne putzen…“

Im nächsten Moment traf Gonzo etwas mitten im Gesicht. „Hey!“ Er angelte danach – es war eine Trainingshose.

„Das ist ja nett gemeint, aber ich bezweifle, dass mir deine Hose passt.“

„Ist eine von deinen.“

Tatsächlich. Bei genauerer Betrachtung fiel ihm die gelbe 27 auf, die unübersehbar auf dem schwarzen Stoff prangte.

„Warum hast du die?“

„Keine Ahnung.“ Damit verschwand er auch schon im Bad.

Gonzalo krabbelte aus dem Bett und ging zu Marcs unausgepacktem Koffer. Zumindest was Shirt und Pulli betraf, würde er sich wohl vorerst bei ihm bedienen müssen. Zum Glück war Marc nicht so unfassbar groß.

Exakt 25 Minuten später waren sie fertig. Noch ein letzter Kuss in der abgeschiedenen Ruhe des Zimmers, dann gingen sie nach draußen…

…wo prompt die sensationsgierige Stimme eines Kollegen ertönte. „Gonzo, du Hengst! Und das im Trainingslager!“

Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen. Immerhin war es nur Ömer, der die Geheimhaltung vermasselt hatte. Der würde das schon nicht an die große Glocke hängen. Dafür würde er Gonzo nun endlos aufziehen…

 

~~~

 

Er hatte Marc nach der Nachmittagseinheit gebeten, mit auf das Zimmer zu kommen. Wohl fühlte er sich nicht…

„Wir… müssen reden.“

Irgendwann, im Laufe der letzten Nacht, hatte Gonzo einen Punkt erreicht. Er hatte das Offensichtliche nicht mehr beiseiteschieben, schönreden können. Marc litt. Auch wenn er stets versicherte, dass es ihm viel besserging, dass er bald wieder ganz der Alte sein würde, dass sich doch bloß niemand sorgen machen solle… Er litt. Er litt jedes Mal, wenn er den Bus betrat, er litt jedes Mal, wenn sie die Ausfahrt des Hotels passierten, er litt jedes Mal, wenn er den heimischen Rasen betrat und ihn die Emotionen aufs Neue überwältigten. Er litt unter Dortmund. Weil ihn so vieles hier jeden Tag aufs Neue an diesen verfluchten Tag im April erinnerte.

Gonzo sah es ihm an. Daran, wie seine Augen so oft nervös hin und her huschten, wie er bei jedem lauten Geräusch zusammenfuhr. Er sah es an seiner Spielweise, die jeglichen Mut, jegliche Begeisterung verloren hatte. Er sah es an seinem Blick, der diese fast schon kindliche Begeisterung völlig verloren hatte. Stattdessen hatte sich ein dauerhafter Funke von Angst darin festgesetzt, der hin und wieder stürmisch aufleuchtete.

Er konnte es nicht mehr ignorieren.

 

Marcs Augen weiteten sich ob seiner Aussage überrascht. „Was meinst du…“

„Nicht _das_. Keine Sorge.“ Er seufzte tief. Scheiße, es war so viel schwieriger, als er gedacht hatte. „Setz dich doch erstmal…“ Er sagte es nur, um Zeit zu gewinnen.

Immerhin folgte Marc seiner Aufforderung, beäugte ihn jedoch weiterhin argwöhnisch. „Sag endlich was los ist!“

„Ich…“ Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Dir geht es nicht gut!“, platzte er schließlich heraus.

Marc runzelte augenblicklich die Stirn, seine Miene verschloss sich. Er schwieg abwartend.

„Ich meine du… ja, du sagst, dass alles gut ist, aber das ist es nicht. Das mit dem Schlafen ist doch nur eine Sache. Dir geht es total dreckig, und du versuchst immer, es zu überspielen, um ja niemandem zur Last zu fallen.“ Er sah, wie Marc den Mund öffnete um offensichtlich Widerspruch leisten zu wollen, aber er ließ ihn nicht zu Worte kommen. „Bitte, behaupte nicht, dass es nicht so ist. Ich kenne dich. Und eigentlich hätte ich es schon viel früher merken müssen. Es tut mir leid.“

Marc senkte bei dieser Aussage den Blick, ließ die Schultern hängen. Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen wirkte er unfassbar verloren und verletzlich. Scheinbar hatte er eingesehen, dass Widerspruch zwecklos war. Er seufzte leise. „Was soll ich denn machen? Ich mache alles, was der Psychologe sagt und trotzdem…“ Zum Ende begann seine Stimme leicht zu wackeln, doch er hielt sich. „Ich kann es nicht ändern. Ich kann es nicht rückgängig machen!“

Gonzo biss sich auf die Lippen. Der letzte Satz war in einer derart verzweifelten Vehemenz gefallen, dass es ihm beinahe körperlich wehtat.

„Du könntest wechseln.“

„Was?!“ Marc zuckte zurück, starrte ihn geschockt an. „Ich soll…“

„Wechseln. Weg von Dortmund.“ Die Aussage schmerzte, schmerzte so unendlich…

„Aber…“ Mit großen Augen starrte er ihn an. „Das kann ich nicht.“

Und Gonzo wollte es nicht. Er brauchte Marc doch bei sich! Aber… er konnte ihm nicht helfen. Er hatte so lange die Augen vor dieser Tatsache verschlossen. Viel zu lang. Hier ging es um Marc, nur um Marc. „Es wäre vielleicht besser für dich. Wenn du von all dem hier wegkommst, wenn du nicht mehr jeden Tag daran erinnert wirst.“

„Und was ist mit Melissa und Tugba? Mellissa kann schlecht hierbleiben, oder? Die Kinder? Und was ist mit…“ Er schluckte. „Mit uns.“, beendete er seinen Satz schließlich leise.

Gonzo erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und ließ sich neben Marc auf das Bett sinken. Sanft strich er über seinen Handrücken. „Es geht um dich. Um deine Gesundheit. Wir können so nicht weitermachen…“

Dieses Mal nickte der junge Katalane leicht, sagte jedoch nichts. Er ließ sich gegen Gonzo sinken, der sofort einen Arm um ihn legte. „Ruf Carles an, okay? Sag ihm er soll herkommen. Dann sehen wir mal, was so möglich ist. Vielleicht geht ja erstmal eine Leihe und dann…“

Marc hatte sich plötzlich von ihm losgerissen und war aufgesprungen. „Das ist nicht fair!“, brach es aus ihm heraus. Gonzo wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, konnte nur zusehen, wie er aufgebracht im Raum stand. „Ich will nicht weg aus Dortmund! Ich will den Verein nicht verlassen! Warum…“ Er wischte sich unwirsch über die Augen und als er sich wieder zu Gonzo herumdrehte, glitzerten Tränen in seinen Augen. „Warum musste mir das passieren?“ Seine eben noch laute und aufgewühlte Stimme war schlagartig leise geworden. „Warum? Das ist nicht fair…“

„Ich weiß.“, flüsterte Gonzo. Er stand auf und schloss Marc vorsichtig in seine Arme, spürte, wie er sich an ihn drückte und hörte, wie er leise schluchzte. Der Knoten in seinem Bauch wuchs und wuchs…

„Ich will dich nicht verlieren…“

„Ich dich auch nicht.“ Behutsam strich er über den zitternden Rücken. „Wir schaffen das.“ Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie. „Wir kriegen das irgendwie hin…“

 


End file.
